


One Sentence: Sabrina/Weird Sisters

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [47]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Various single sentences written around Sabrina/The Weird Sisters.





	One Sentence: Sabrina/Weird Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one_sentence_only to the prompt table, [25/B, located here](https://one-sentence-only.dreamwidth.org/674.html).

Addicted:

None of them are certain where their addiction to various mortal candies came from, but fondly they certain that cause of it was Sabrina.

Bitter:

It was difficult to be harsh towards Sabrina Spellman, but Agatha and Dorcas were more inclined to follow Prudence’s lead, which was make sure Spellman didn’t go to the academy.

Computer:

Sabrina had choke back the giggles in her throat, when she came upon the Sisters glaring at a computer like it was a thing that needed to killed for insulting them with its presence.

Cooking:

They learned to love Sabrina’s attempts at cooking, especially when she was determined to learn how to cook their most coveted of treats that they liked to indulge in.

Dragon:

The Weird Sisters had been a dragon that watched from a distance, guarding against a perceived threat, but looking at them now, gathered around her, Sabrina couldn’t say why she thought them to be a dragon in a the first place.

Door:

Sabrina stands in the doorway of the girl’s sleeping quarters, wishing that she could make Prudence smile at her in that playful way she does at times with Dorcas and Agatha.

Fire:

Sabrina watched as the firelight of various candles around the ceremony cast shadows over the Weird Sisters’ faces and wished as the bubbling fear rising from within her heart to choke her, that they offer some comfort for her oddly enough.

Hobby:

She makes it a hobby to follow the Weird Sisters around the academy, pretending to bump into them and dropped her books just to see Prudence give her a soft look of annoyance that Agatha and Dorcas sometimes echoed.

House:

The Spellman’s house was small and weird, but Agatha thought it felt a little like coming home and felt the answering contentment of her sisters as they watched the Spellmans move around them.

Knitting:

Prudence stares coolly with a raised brow at the ugly sweaters that Sabrina had made them and watched her sister’s softly coo over them while Sabrina watches them.

Lawyer:

They’d been surprised that Spellman had managed to find a human lawyer versed in their ways, it made the entire thing all the more amusing to witness.

Office:

They shut themselves in one of the professor’s offices and have to pinch each other to stay quiet and not giggle as numerous feet rush past the door.

Open:

Dorcas couldn’t say when her heart opened to Sabrina, but perhaps it was the moment when she first heard Sabrina sing in front of them.

Poem:

“Why is it so difficult to write a poem for them?”

Professor:

Their instructors eyed Spellman with interest as the Sisters tried to not be annoyed by the attention they gave to the little half-witch.

Rebel:

They found her attempt to rebel against the coven and the Dark Lord cute (but also annoying), but they knew in the end something would happen to make Spellman give in.

Respect:

Sabrina felt her respect for the Sisters grow as she watched them perform magic that she had yet to learn.

Shadow:

After the incident with the Thirteen, Sabrina tried not to jump at every shadow that seemed to reach out towards her, but she was comforted by the constant presence of the Weird Sisters after she came back to the academy.

Shirt + Sugar:

Sabrina squeaks as three hands suddenly take hold of her shirt and tug her forward, she tastes the sweetness of something made of sugar on Agatha’s lips.

Smoke:

The first time Sabrina kissed the Weird Sisters, she tasted the smell of smoke on them and that intrigued her.

Tree:

The old tree groans as the Thirteen burn in blue fire and Sabrina turns to find the Sisters watching her work as the old witches turn to ash.

Wild:

The night was full of wild magic that tugged at her senses as Sabrina walked through the forest with the Sisters to prank the mortal boys that taunted her friends, privately she liked the way the light of the moon made the Sisters look a little wild under its light.

Writing:

Dorcas, Agatha and Prudence stare at the familiar writing, their eyes tracing every word written in the poem that Sabrina had left on Prudence’s bed.


End file.
